1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system capable of automatically creating a list of a plurality of object files to be executed and a karaoke system comprising the computer system.
2. Related Art
As is publicly known, a communication karaoke system has achieved widespread. The system delivers music information for karaoke purposes to karaoke terminals disposed in bars, such as karaoke bars, from a host computer installed in the center station over a communications line. In particular, a recently known karaoke system offers users newly released music and a variety of information items in the form of commercial messages run in between karaoke performances.
Further, another type of karaoke system is conceived which offers users information services, such as games and tour information, as well as commercial messages.
In the karaoke industry, the rendering of a variety of information services such as games and guidance to the user is briskly planned. This type of information service can be also applied to a common computer system, like the one in the communication karaoke system.
With the increasing number of types of information services to be offered through the karaoke system, a menu of available services becomes necessary. In many cases, however, commercial messages and information services to be offered may differ from karaoke bar to karaoke bar. For this reason, one is required to prepare an individual menu for each karaoke bar, which results in laborious work. It is desirable to change the contents of commercial messages and information services corresponding to seasons and time periods in order to respond to customer needs. However, it becomes necessary to modify the menu each time the commercial messages and information services are changed.
Specifically, it is preferable to provide a service in view of an individual status, such as age, sex, favorite while using the karaoke. However, in this case, it is necessary to prepare the menu depending on each individual. Thus, it becomes difficult to achieve this purpose.
A conventional computer system and a karaoke system using the computer system have failed to grasp what kind of information service is accessed, which in turn makes it impossible to know customer needs and market trends.
Some of information services are pay services, and therefore it becomes necessary to charge for the information services. However, a conventional karaoke system is not designed so as to sufficiently cope with accounting operations. For this reason, the conventional karaoke system has encountered problems when offering pay information services.
When a variety of information services such as commercial messages are offered, the services are generally offered in the form of a file that has descriptions of controls related to the display of contents or key operations. This file is read and executed by a CPU of a karaoke terminal, whereby predetermined information services are offered. Such information services can be offered through a common computer system as through the karaoke system.
However, a file used in conventional information services comprises program portions and data portions in an inseparable manner. For example, even in the case of a file using the same data (e.g., image or musical sound data), the system has such a structure that each file individually holds data.
With the increasing number of information service to be offered through the karaoke system, there arises the issue of how to access a desired service from a normal karaoke performance mode.
Specifically, provided that complicated operations or much time is required to access a service, the service may not be used even if many services are prepared.
It was impossible for the conventional karaoke system to accept a karaoke request while the information service is being offered. If this becomes possible, it will be very convenient for the user.
The present invention has been conceived in view of the above-described drawbacks in the related art background, and the primary object of the present invention is to provide a karaoke system capable of quickly offering a desired service with simple operations. Another object of the present invention is to provide a karaoke terminal capable of easily accepting a karaoke request while an information service is offered. Such a problem arises in a computer system which offers a variety of information services as well as the karaoke system.